closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
ITC Film Distributors (UK)
Logo descriptions by Matt Williams and Supermarty-o Logo captures by Eric. S, and Supermarty-o Editions by mr3urious '' ''Video capture courtesy of SeanElGato Television Background: ITC Film Distributors was the movie distribution division of ITC Entertainment. 1st Logo (1973-1983) Nickname: "The Tri-Pinwheels" Logo: On a black background, three pinwheels come up and move around randomly. The three then converge, and for each of them one of the opposite pairs of sails merge into one, leaving three stacked diamonds, or the ITC logo without the letters (the first set from the left is brown, the second green, and the third light brown. The second and third slide left into the first set, and become a three-dimensional version of the design, with "I" in the top diamond, "T" in the middle, and "C" in the bottom diamond. The words "FILM DISTRIBUTORS LIMITED" appear to the right immediately after the flash. Variants: *On the Vestron Video VHS release of The Norsemen before the American International Pictures logo, the logo is completely blacked out, but the theme can still be heard. *A shortened version exists. FX/SFX: The pinwheels and the morphing into the diamonds. Music/Sounds: A bombastic orchestral fanfare (actually sourced from two separate tracks from the Bruton Music library, "Destiny" and "Endeavour"). Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Extremely rare. Films that had this logo were the UK prints of Gregory's Girl, The Muppet Movie, The Last Unicorn, Saturn 3, the Space: 1999 ''movie series ''Destination: Moonbase Alpha, Alien Attack, Cosmic Princess, and Journey Through the Black Sun, and the'' UFO'' movie: Invasion: UFO. ''This logo has resurfaced on the Arrow UK Blu-ray of ''Gregory's Girl, and appears (after the pinwheel animation) on the trailer for Rising Damp: The Movie. It is also seen on the Magnetic Video and CBS/Fox Video VHS releases of Escape to Athena (which used UK prints apparently). Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1981-1987) Logo: We start off on a black screen with a red star engulfing the screen. The star zooms out and changes to yellow, then blue, then pink, light blue, and then green. The star then reappears with a rapidly spinning pattern inside it. A light gray bar of light with rainbow colored rays fades in and the star disappears. The light bar moves slowly like it's scanning before drawing, as more stars sparkle in the background. As the light bar moves to the bottom, a star flashes in the middle and a light gray box with a rainbow is wiped in from the top, replicating the light bar's pattern. The rays disappear one by one in a random fashion and the ITC logo and "FILM DISTRIBUTORS LTD." fade in below the box and the box is finished drawing, revealing it had different sized lines at the end of the rainbow. FX/SFX: The star zooming, the bar moving and the rainbow forming are all early CGI animation Music/Sounds: A beautiful orchestral fanfare, composed by John Barry; originally used as the theme for Raise the Titanic. Sometimes, it is silent. Availability: Near extinction. This appeared on the 1983 pre-cert Guild Home Video VHS release of ''Cujo ''and the original pre-cert Hokushin Audio Visual VHS release of ''Q: The Winged Serpent; ''it is unknown what other films had the logo. Like the previous logo, this logo may have been seen on pre-certification VHS releases by ITC Home Video. Editor's Note: None. Category:United Kingdom